Money or love?
by MikaNatSuMe4evr
Summary: Natsume love Mikan but, Mikan is the future owner of ther company sakura industries and his father wish her to own the company and get rid of natsume... will she choose money over love!but she doesnt want to dissapoint her parents... REVIEWS PLEASE NxM
1. Bumped

**SUMMARY: a famou and rich girl who fall inlove with a famous rich guy, but what will happen if they are both the owner of their parents company in the future? will they choose money over love? find out... REVIEWS PLEASE T.Y **

**my very first story, just had the idea by somebody else…. Please review… I would really appreciate it… sorry for the STUPID grammars, Im not good at it .sorry TT**

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 1: bumped**

Cring!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A certain brunette girl lying on her bed, suddenly stood up "Oh no! im gonna be late" she checks her clock and shout "shit! Only 20 minutes left" she hurriedly jump out of her king size bed and did her morning routines as fast as possible.

**Mikan sakura, aged 16, she is a very rich and famous girl, Her father is the owner of sakura industries and her mother is a famous doctor. Mikan studies at alice academy, a prestigious school exclusively for rich and famous people. Mikan Sakura is one of the so called "perfect, bitch" in the school, but some thinks that shes a total idiot. Because shes a three star student, some women are very jealous of her, and some idolize her (especially men) **

Mikan ran to the front door of her room and slammed the door shut. Two maids are waiting for her downstairs holding a white sweater "what is that for?" mikan asked the two maids holding the sweater

"Mrs. Sakura told us to give this to you, since its winter, she didn't want you to catch a cold" one of the maids said while carefully placing the sweater on Mikan's back

"ohh…. I forgot its winter already… very well.. please tell my mom that I really appreciate it, ok?" the two maids not as mikan ran to her limousine, outside the house. And as soon as she entered the car, the driver drove away from the house.

"Hey shin, could you drive more faster? I mean… I really don't want to be late again…" Mikan stated in a soft voice

"Im sorry miss sakura but your father told me to take care of my driving so you wont be of any harm… and he also told me that he already talked to the principal about you, being late for class. And the principal seemed to be very nice to understand it." the driver said, looking at mikan in the mirror,

"oohh…. Well thanks for informing me anyway….." but the truth is mikan knew, that the principal has a crush on her father so that's why the principal easily agreed on her fathers excuses.

Minutes passed and they finally arrived at the school, as soon as the car stopped Mikan opened the door and rushed to their room, suddenly she bumped into someone

THUD!

They both landed on the floor

"ouch!!!!!" a raven-haired boy said while holding his head "gomen!" mikan said while blushing, oh I forgot to tell you guys that mikan is on top of natsume! Gosh!

"so, its blue berries, huh?" natsume said (well… yah of course the raven-haired boy is natsume)

"wa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You PERVERTED-FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan shouted in a loud voice

" well who do you think is pervert? A man accidentally saw a womans panty or a woman purposely bump a man to be underneath her!" natsume said in a cold irritating voice

"what? Do you think I did this purposely?" mikan answered, while her temper is slowly beginning to explode…

"yes I do! Because this happends almost everytime, the only difference is today, you pushed me harder so I fell on the floor"

"you….." BEEP! BEEP! Her watch beeped and she looked at it… "shit! Im late!" she picked her things up and rise up "ill get you next time, natsume-kun" and she started to run again

"tch… whatever" natsume stood up and walk away slowly placing both his hands on his pocket


	2. lights out kiss

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 2: lights out**

Mikan entered their room, she was surprised to see her classmates doing different stuffs when suddenly…

"Mikan! Mr Narumi said that we can do anything we want until the end of classes, because a famous person just contacted the principal about having a break today…. And surprisingly the principal seemed to agree, well of course there might be a condition… but who cares…as long as we have no classes, im happy" Yuu said.

Mikan suddenly remembered what shin, said to her while in the car… (ya know about her father talking to the principal?)

Mikan sweat-dropped and said "Yuu, I think I needed to go to the bathroom…"

"but… you just arrived" yuu stated with a bit confusion "im not going to use it, I just needed to talk to somebody… and you know its really private… ok? So don't follow." Mikan suddenly left the room and proceeded to the bathroom…

**_I wonder what father told to the principal this time…_**mikan thought while calling his father on her cellphone

"hello?"

"hey dad!Are you the one who talked to the principal and requested for a day-off?" mikan said with a soft-voice

"yeah, how did you know?" Mr. Sakura answered, a bit confused

"rumors… but what's the catch?"

"Oh, you mean the deal?" her father, said

"yeah"

"oh I will be giving her a vacation to U.S for 1 month… isn't that great?"

"She agreed to that?, oohh… she's the worst… anyways I think it's not great dad, once my stupid classmates found out they'll think im a spoiled brat, and being called a spoiled brat is not cool dad…" mikan said with her normal tone,

"oh… maybe they're just jealous.. oh I have to go.. bye!" then the call ended.

**_Oohh…He's avoiding me again, well at least I got my answers... _**Mikan thought as she slowly put her cellphone into her bag.

She checks herself in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom, when she closed the door a hand pulled her and covered her mouth.

"shhh……" natsume said while covering mikan's mouth "mmppphhh……" Mikan bit natsume's hand and natsume took off her grip

"What the hell are you doing!" mikan asked in a loud voice "keep quiet or ill cover your mouth again!" whispered natsume. "ok, ill keep quiet but tell, me who you were hiding from?" mikan asked,

"Im hiding from Sumire and her friends…"

"but why?"mikan, asked still confused. "because when they saw me they started making a stampede towards me… now don't ask any questions, just keep quiet." Natsume said in a very low tone

Then suddenly they heard sounds of foot steps, and the more they came nearer the more sounds of footsteps they hear, suddenly mikan saw a switch and so she thought of a plan… she thought that if she switch of the light they can escape from those fan girls easily…

"hey natsume, I will turn off the light in there so we can easily escape and ran away… ok?" mikan said

"…" natsume didn't respond he was busy thinking of a place to hide…

_**Hmph! Darn you natsume, I was trying to help you and you don't even listen to me! Well… I guess I have to deal with it myself…**_

So mikan walked slowly, and carefully so nobody could notice her… she was avoiding loud steps so she could'nt make any noise… so she sneeked in to the other wall and sighed

**_Why do I have to do this anyway?_** then she finally reached the switch when she was about to turn it off… a fan girl shout

"hey its natsume-kun!" a fan girl saw natsume sneeking towards mikan…..

Then mikan turned the lights off…

"aahhhh!!!! Natsume-kun where are you!" a fan girl shout,

"hey!"

"don't push me!"

"bring the lights back!" one of the fan girls shouted

"somebody!"

The girls where shouting! They cant see anything, when suddenly the lights turned on…

"ahh!!!!!!..." one of the fan girls shouted, they were surprised to see natsume kissing mikan with both of his hand leaning on the wall…

**I hate to break the story but I need to add some thrill… sorry if you think its not that thrilling XD I'll try harder next time ok? This is just my first so… sorry for wrong grammars, if u think its boring… im really sorry ill try the next chapter more interesting**


	3. the ring

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, MY FAMILY AND I WENT TO HONGKONG FOR A TOUR AND IM STILL EXHAUSTED UNTIL TODAY, BUT I REALLY WANT TO CONTINUE MY STORY…**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS… IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT **

* * *

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 3: the ring**

_Then mikan turned the lights off…_

"_aahhhh!!!! Natsume-kun where are you!" a fan girl shout,_

"_hey!"_

"_don't push me!"_

"_bring the lights back!" one of the fan girls shouted_

"_somebody!"_

_The girls where shouting! They cant see anything, when suddenly the lights turned on…_

"_ahh!!!!!!..." one of the fan girls shouted, they were surprised to see natsume kissing mikan with both of his hand leaning on the wall…_

Mikan's eyes widened, she was surprised by what just happened when suddenly Mikan waved her hand and…

**SLAP!!**

Natsume was shocked by the way mikan acted,

"you stupid pervert! How dare you kiss me! What the hell are you thinking? You stole my first kiss!" Mikan said while blushing

"…" natsume did'nt respond he noticed mikan blushing and grinned

Mikan on the other hand was a bit confused on why natsume grinned at her after slapping his face

"Why are you blushing blueberries? Wanna do it again?" Natsume said in a cold perverted tone, while placing his left hand on the wall and leaning closer to mikan

Mikan blushed harder as she look at natsume's stunning eyes

_**Why am I feeling this way?**_

Suddenly Sumire interrupted

"hey sakura! How dare you kiss MY natsume" sumire said emphasizing the word MY

Mikan and natsume looked at sumire…

"Eventhough you are a three star dont think that you can do anything you want on this school… your just a spoiled brat…" sumire said

Mikan was angry by what sumire said so she began expressing her emotions

"Of course… I should really listen to you… you're a two star right? And your name is sumire your father owns a very small company right? And that company seems to be under my father's control… what do think will happened if my father dropped your fathers shares?"

Sumire froze, she forgot that his father was still under Sakura's management…

"Someday our luck will change sakura…" and sumire turned her back from mikan and called the fan girls…then she walked away…

Mikan gave a sigh, and natsume put his hands on his pockets and walked away, mikan didn't bother to ask where he was going she was still a bit shocked of the events…

**The next day...**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ms. Sakura…Ms. Sakura…" a maid said while knocking on the door

"yes, come in" mikan stated

The maid entered the room holding a tray with piece of bacon, cheese, a chocolate cake, a milk and a piece of bread in it, the maid carefully closed the door and walked to Mikan's bed

"Ms. Sakura here's your meal, and your father wanted to tell you that he wants to meet you at his office today at 1:00, he said its really important." The maid said while placing mikans meal on her bed and arranging her scattered dress..

"ok… please tell him that I will be there… oh and thanks for the breakfast" mikan said with a soft tone

"your welcome ma'am" the maid left the room and shut the door carefully

**Hey Dad Look at me, think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?...**

Mikan Cellphone rang and she immediately picked it up…

"hello?" Mikan said

"hey idiot… Are you busy today?"

"Hotaru? No… I don't think so… why?"

"I wanted to go to the mall to shop, I already asked Ruka about it but he said he was busy, so if it's ok do you mind if you would come with me and go to the mall??"

"yeah sure, no problem.. wait for me at the park around 7:00, ok?"

"sure.. so see you there"

The all ended and mikan immediately jump out of her bed and started looking at her huge closet , after 30 minutes she finally settled her dress…

She wore a pink pants, pink boots that is just below the knees, a white long sleeve and a long pink coat… her bag was color white with gold bling-blings around it.

"I think this will be okay" she checks the time and went out of her room… a man wearing a tuxedo followed her..

"Ms. Sakura… what car do you want to use today?" the man with tuxedo asked (the man wearing the tuxedo is her assistant ok?)

"ill go for the pink limousine" mikan said

"alright mam… the limo is already waiting for you at the front door… is there anything you need?"

"nothing… thank you…"mikan said as she smiled to his assistant

"your welcome Ma'am…" and he left..

Mikan proceeded to the car and left…

"Could you bring me to the park please…" mikan said to the driver shin

"Yes… Of course"

"Thank you…"mikan responded

**AT THE PARK…..**

Mikan went out the car and walked through the park… and spotted his best friend hotaru…

"hotaru!" she waved…

"Hey, idiot! Stop waving and come over here" hotaru said

* * *

**OK WAIT! Brief explanation about mikan ok? First of all only her friends knew her real attitude… she really is friendly and all… kind… but when she talks to other people… she became all bitchy… you'll know why when the story goes on… and by the way at home she always act quiet, but not so happy, she show rare smiles and most of all she always follows orders from her parents, she wasn't happy at home… she wasn't that close to her parents… even though how many times she tries to talk to them sincerely… business always interrupts it… so she lacks of love from parents, even though her parents give everything to her… she doesn't give a damn… she needs love not some silly materials…**

* * *

Mikan walked towards hotaru who was waiting for her…

"what took you so long?" hotaru questioned

"Sorry… I need to choose a perfect dress… for this is a special day… its really rare for us to go shopping together hotaru!" Mikan stated cheerfully

Then they went on shopping… Mikan went to a jewelry shop while hotaru stopped at the dress store…

Mikan was looking at the different jewelries when a unique ring caught her eye… it was a gold ring with a heart shape diamond in it… it was really beautiful that mikan stared at it…

"do you want this ring ma'am?" the sales lady asked while taking the ring out from the glass cabinet and placing it in front of mikan…

"uhmm… how much is it?" mikan asked…

"20,000 dollars, and its diamond is real… plus you can put your name on the gold ring for free…" the sales lady said

Mikan didn't hesitate to buy it… she quickly took her credit card off her wallet and hand it to the sales lady

"thank you ma'am… what name should I inscribe in the ring?" the sales lady asked

"uhmm… I want you to write MIKAN in it… thank you…" mikan said kindly..

The sales lady swiped the card and asked another sales lady to inscribe the name mikan in the ring… after 5 minutes the sales lady hand over mikan the ring…

"thank you for your visit ma'am… come back again soon.." the sales lady said as Mikan walked towards the door…

Mikan went to the dress shop to look for hotaru… and as she opened the door she saw hotaru in the left corner looking at the colorful ties..

"hey hotaru… why are you looking at those ties? Who are you going to buy that?" mikan asked with a cute face

"im going to give it to a special friend… and don't mind asking or Im going to leave you here dying…"

Mikan sweatdropped and didn't bother to ask…

Hotaru picked a yellow tie with with stripes and handed it to the cashier… the cashier took the tie and looked for the tag price… and swiped it to the scanner _(you know when you buy… the one that has a red light to determine the price of the object?)_

"60 dollars ma'am…" the cashier lady said

Hotaru handed the twenty dollars and the cashier lady tooked it… she placed the tie on a plastic and gave it to hotaru.. and they went out of the shop…

"hotaru if it's a special friend, why would you buy something just for 60 dollars?" mikan asked, confused

"because, I know he is not as stupid as you that won't appreciate something as cheap as that…" Hotaru exclaimed

"Gomen… but Hotaru… if it's from you, even it's 1 dollar I would gladly accept it" mikan said smiling at hotaru

"what if I give you a glue so you could shut your mouth… would you accept it?"

"ehehehe…" mikan said,sweat dropping, while they were walking mikan saw a bench at the center of the plaza…

"hotaru, let's seat over there so we could take a rest"

Hotaru didn't respond, she walked towards the chair and sat… Mikan placed all her belongings under the chair… and tried to open a conversation with hotaru…

"hey hotaru, I bought a ring for 20,000 dollars and I want to ask you if its beautiful or not." Mikan said as she carefully took the ring from the bag and showed it to hotaru

"it's beautiful for an idiot like you." Hotaru said in a cold and normal tone

"hotaru!... haay…" mikan said as she closed the small heart shaped box where the ring was placed… when she was about to put the ring in the bag she heard a man shouting…"fluff puffs, now available!"

Her eyes widened… she put the ring on the side of the chair and took her belongings… she pulled hotaru to the fluff puff store and bought 2 boxes of fluff puff without remembering that she left her ring beside the chair…

Mikan ate the candy happily… and walked

"hotaru! It's delicious…." Mikan said smiling… hotaru didn't respond… she doesn't wish to interrupt mikan from eating her most favorite food in the world…

Then suddenly… mikan's cellphone rang

**Hey Dad Look at me, think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?...**

Mikan opened her bag and looked for her phone… she flipped it up and answered it…

"hello?"

"your late, Ms. Sakura… it's already 1 o'clock and your father is waiting for you!" her assistant said a bit nervous

"oh no! I forgot…. I have an appointment with my dad!... ok I'll be there in a minute… please tell my father that im sorry…" mikan said and hurriedly closed her phone…

"hotaru… im sorry I have to go… my father is waiting for me… see you tomorrow!" mikan said as she rushed to the nearest exit of the mall… hotaru didn't mind mikan and walked straight ahead…

**ON THE OTHER HAND**

Natsume was also in the mall looking for his best friend ruka, who was secretly following hotaru… He was already exhausted… so, when he saw a bench at the center of the plaza… he quickly sat on it and rested

**_Where the hck is Ruka? I thought he'll be here at 7:00 am, it's already 1pm and still no sign of him _**

Natsume thought while sitting on the bench… then suddenly he felt something on his side, its small and its hard… so he look at his side and took the thing that he felt… he was surprised of what he saw… it was a heart shaped box…. Natsume thought that somebody must have left it in there… so he opened the box… and saw a beautiful ring with a heart shaped diamond in it… Natsume was stunned, he didn't know that he'll find something as beautiful as this… he looked took the ring and examined it, it was real diamond and pure gold… while he was examining it he noticed something inscribed in it… it read _MIKAN_ he was shocked, he was wondering if it belong to the Mikan he knew or somebody else… so he went to the nearest jewelry shop to ask for help…

"excuse me, but have you by any chance saw somebody who bought this ring?" natsume asked

"yes, sir a woman wearing a pink dress with a brunette hair bought it today… is there something the matter sir?" the sales lady asked

"no… nothing… thank you.." natsume left the shop… and he was now sure that the ring belonged to mikan… The mikan he knew and admires

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN!... Hope you liked it…REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. what the?

**Here's the update…. Wa… I really know the feeling to wait for nothing… so eventhough im very lazy and tired I updated for the sake of my appreciation to these following people who just reviewed: **

**tokuteiyouji**

**chammel****s**

**akura4594**

**glenda23**

**nikkiru****may520**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**GhiMiNaRuHo**

**it's so sad that only 7 people reached my story… hope there will be more.. uhmm…. To the people who just reviewd! Thanks! you keep my spirits up…

* * *

**

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 4: what the?**

Mikan entered into his father's office and when she was just about to open the door his father greeted her

"mikan!" his father said as mikan entered the room

Mikan didn't bother to reply, she just walked to the chair in front of his father's desk and sat

"mikan, you know as my only daughter, I think your aware that you are the future owner of this company…" his father said while looking at mikan intently

"and as the future owner of this company, you should be aware of the things that is happening to our company, as far as I know, sakura industries is one of the most biggest companies here in japan, and our standard is far to high to reach…" mikan's father stated

"and… we as the owner of this company should be very careful in making decisions that might bring a bad impression to our client… so… I hired a detective that would watch you in your every move… even at school…" mr. sakura said waiting for his daugther's reaction…

Mikan froze, she can imagine living a life that has no privacy, she doesn't want to be watched all the time like some suspect that was about to commit a crime, she never really wanted to own skura industries… all she ever wanted was to live in a simple life, have a simple job and do what ever she wants… freely… without any person controlling her… that's why she hated herself… she hates being somebody thatis under some puppeteer… she just want to be…_me_.she thought…

She really wants to argue with his father… but she knew that what ever she said… his father will still be the winner… so she just kept quiet and let her thoughts… loose her mind… then when she was already in deep thoughts his father said…

"I hope you understand… that im doing this for you…. For our company perhaps… sometimes you just have to take a risk to succeed… I do hope you understand.."

And as long as her father finished his statement she stood up and walked away…

After 30 minutes, mikan finally arrived to their house… she was exhausted, even though she hasn't done any exhausting activities… she felt really exhausted… maybe because of the conversation she just had with her father… and well… it really is because of that…. So when she entered the house… she quickly went to her room and cried..

_**Why is this happening to me? Of all the people in the world… why does it have to be me?**_

She kept on repeating those lines in her mind until… she finally dozed off…

**The next day**

"oohh… I don't feel like going to school today…"mikan said to herself in disbelief

"but… I guess I have to… before my detective finds out that I didn't want to…. Haayy…" she sighed

She woke up 2 hours early than the usual time… and did her morning routines as quickly as possible…

"maybe if I went to school early… the detective won't notice me…" mikan thought.. (what an idiot..)

And when she was about to leave she remembered the ring she bought yesterday

**_Hmmm… I think I should wear it today…_** so she took the paper bag in which the ring was placed and looked for it… and suddenly…

**_Oh no! it's not here!_ **Mikan was a bit sad, she really wants that ring, somehow it makes her feel happy… and now… its gone… she didn' bother to look for it, because she certainly knew that she wouldn't find it in time… she wants to go to school early…

So all she was able to do was sigh

**_I just hope, whoever finds it, makes good use of it_** and left the room

she sneeked to the front door avoiding to be noticed by the maids and her assistant… but… she didn't succeed

"good morning ms. Sakura! You seemed towoke up early… how may I help you?" her assistant said

"if you do nothing and ask nothing… it would be a great help…" mikan said sarcastically

"oohh… anyway ma'm shin is waiting for you at the front door… have a nice day" her assistant said… still smiling

**_His smile really pisses me off…_**mikan thought as she entered inside the car…

Mikan arrived as school, earlier than before… but this doesn't change anything…because she was still going to be bumped with….

THUD!

You've guessed it, natsume hyuuga..

"ouch!" mikan said while holding her head..

"oi polkadots, early today huh?" natsume said to mikan with his hands on his pocket

"yeah, right… is it obvious?" mikan said

**_She's not in a good mood _**natsume thought

"Do you have a problem polkadots??" natsume said with a small grin on his face

'yeah… its you…" mikan said in a low voice while walking…. Natsume was following her…

"will you quit following me?" mikan said in an irritated voice

"why should i?"natsume said still no expression on his face

"because it's irritating…"

"oh ok, you want me to leave? Fine, I guess, I just have to keep the gold ring with a heart shape diamond in it, and a name inscribed as… MIKAN" natsume said in a teasing way

Mikan's eyes widened, she really can't find her ring this morning… but…

**_Where did he find it? _**Mikan was confused, she really don't know how he had it, but somehow it made her a bit excited… but why?

"wait…" mikan said to natsume…

"hn…"

"I just want to make sure it really was my ring" mikan said as if demanding to see the ring

"and natsume took a heartshaped box on his pocket and opened it, he turned it around so mikan could see…

**_It really is my ring_** she thought

"ok… now im sure it was mine… but how did you find it?" mikan asked

"oohh… in the bench at the center of the plaza, placed beside the chair.."

_**Yes… I remember now… I left it there aftr showing it to hotaru…**_

"ok.. can I have it now? Since it belongs to me… ther might be no problem right?" mikan said as she reached for the ring

"not just yet, there are many mikan's in the world… how can I prove it's really yours?" natsume asked tryng to make mikan angry

"ok… how can I prove that it's mine?" mikan asked hiding her anger

"I'll think about it, just meet me at the sakura at lunch.." natsume said as he walked away

_**Aarrgghh…. He really gets in to my nerves… although he made me cheer up a bit..**_

Mikan entered their classroom and nobody was there yet

**_Of course… who would be here this early?..._** then suddenly a thought came to her mind **_Natsume was here this early… oh why cant I stop thinking about that pervert_**

Mikan gave a sigh… she just sit in the chair and looked at the bored…

**_great…I thought this day would be better…_**

while she was staring at the board… she felt a bit sleepy

**_I think a little nap won't hurt…_** and she dozed off

After a few minutes…

"ms. Sakura!" mr. jinno shouted with a very loud voice

Mikan woke up and saw mr. jinno in front of her…

"why are you sleeping in my class?" mr. jinno asked hysterically

"uhmm… im sorry mr. jinno…" mikan said still a bit sleepy…

"well… you will be…after going to the detention… you will be sorry…" mr. jinno said while looking at mikan grinning

Mikan was shocked, it wasn't really her fault that nobody from her so-called friends woke her up… she gave a heavy sigh and stood up… she glared at her so-called friends… no it's not just a glare… a death glare… now she'll be sent to detention, in fact she was always there because of mr. jinno… not like the other teachers who doesn't give a damn of what she do… other teachers don't even pay attention to her… because they are scared to be in trouble… but mr. jinno?

He likes troubles…

As she stood up… the whole class looked at her… but she didn't even care… she proceeded to the detention room and sat on her favorite seat… the back seat…

_**I think I could forgive my father to all the cruel things he has done to me if he could remove mr.jinno from my class schedule…**_

Mikan thought while sitting at the back seat in the detention room and writing circles on her chair with her chin resting on her left hand…

**_The detention teacher seemed o be absent…_** as she look at the teacher's seat

After 3 hours of waiting in the detention room, mikan was free to go… for lunch…

She went to the canteen and sat at a free table… then her friends sat beside her…

"mikan, were sorry for what happened lately… when we first saw you we didn't bother to wake you up, you seemed so exhausted then…"before anna could finish her statement mikan interrupted

"don't bother… it's cool…"mikan said without looking

"well.. I hope so…"anna said a bit depressed

"don't worry im used to it… see you later.." mikan picked her bag and left

"he's really mad at it" nonoko said , while anna and yuu agreed

**_Ohh… I can't believe that they have the guts to ask for forgiveness after what they've done to me…_** mikan thought a bit sad **_but.. I seemed to forgive them already_**… mikan said as she walk towards the sakura tree…

When she arrived there she saw natsume sitting beside it reading his manga…

"hey… so have you thought about it?" mikan asked natsume

"…." No reply

"am I talking to the air?"

"…."

"what?"

"are you going to talk to me?"

"……"

"great… I think im going to sit here and wait until you talk…" mikan sat beside natsume..

But still… natsume didn't respond… and mikan thought of a plan…

Mikan leaned towards natsume like she was going to kiss him… when suddenly

"What are you doing?" natsume asked

"finally…" mikan whispered

"so? Have you thought about it?" mikan asked

"yea…"

"so? What was it?"

Then natsume stood up and closed his manga

"where are you going?" mikan said a bit irritated

Natsume looked at mikan as if telling her something… "follow me"

Mikan understood it and followed natsume….

they went to an abandoned classroom

"ahmm... why are we here?"

"..." natsume didn't respond

"please stop messing up and talk to me!"

suddenly... natsume pulled mikan close to him and kissed her... mikan was shocked but soon gave in to the sensation he was giving her... their tongue intertwined and natsume hold mikan on his waist much tighter when suddenly mikan was shot back to reality

she pulled natsume away and succeeded

natsume gave mikan her ring and walked away but before h could leave he said...

"that's what i thought about... polkadots" and finally left... mikan was shocked... and opened the hearth shaped box on her hand

_**why did i gave in to his kiss?**_ mikan was in deep thoughts without knowinng that her detective have witnessed it all..

* * *

**SORRY…. BUT MY HEAD IS ACHING,... IVE DONE A LOT OF PROJECTS AND WELL... never mind...**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT... please review...**


	5. no!

**Sorry for this very very late update, we have a concert just yesterday, an exam and more! Argghhh… I really want to update so here it is:**

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 5: No!**

Mikan walked in the corridor still, confused on her feelings about natsume… she stared at the sky walking…. And holding her lips

**_What am I really feeling? _**Mikan thought…

**_Oh come on mikan! You can't be inlove to that man! He is an idiot, a playboy, all girls are after him, but still… why did I give in to his kiss?... oh whatever, snap out of it mikan…_**

Mikan was in deep thoughts when she heard a loud noise beside her…

**Hey Dad Look at me, think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?...**

Mikan picked her celfone from her bag and answered it

"hello?"

"Ms, Sakura, could you please proceed to your father's office, after class?" the man from the celfone said

"but we just met yesterday and I think it's enough…." Mikan was not yet finished on what she will say when the man said… "he said it's urgent… he said there are problems… ok… be here…"

"fine! I'll go there right now… tell my father about that… im not in the mood to go to school… so I guess I'll go there as quickly as I can. Bye…"

Then mikan ended the call….

_**Now what? Could this day be any worst???**_

Mikan called her driver shin on her celfone telling him to drive her all the way to her father's office……

Minutes passed and mikan finally arrived at her father's office… mikan proceeded to his father's room and sat at the visitors sit…

**_Looks like dad is on a meeting… I guess I have to wait_** Mikan thought.

Soon his father entered his office and sat on his chair…

"so… how's your day?" Mr. Sakura asked

_**Did he just asked me to come all the way here to ask me that silly question? **_

"my day is perfect…" mikan lied without even looking at her father

"oh was it?" mr. sakura said.

"what do you mean by 'oh was it?' if you want to say something dad…. Go ahead…. Straight to the point…" mikan said a bit angry

"I see… so that's what you learn at school…" Mr. Sakura said while pretending to read something on his desk…

_**Come on! What the heck is this questions?**_

"come on dad, say it.." mikan said, beginning to feel impatient

"I have been informed that you have been in detention today… "

"yeah so? It's not like I've never been to detention before… and well… this is the fourth time this year and… since when did you care anyway? Your always busy about work! You even forgot, you even had a daughter!" mikan said in a very loud voice

Mr. Sakura stood up and shouted

"how dare you talk to your father like that! I work because of you! And all you did was play fool out of it! Im not a puppet mikan! Im your father!" mr. sakura said angrily

"I don't care about money dad! I needed to be loved! I need a family! I need to see you at home even for just a day or two! I need more attention from you dad!" mikan said

"oh…. You think I don't give attention to you? I gave everything to you? What more attention do you need?"

"I need love dad! More attention! Not money?"

"oh so your not contented with the attention so you flirting around with a guy whom I never even knew?"

Mikan was shocked… she knew that it was about natsume…

"how did you know?" mikan said while her head is down, still sitting

"have you forgot? I hired a detective to watch your every move… that's my main purpose for calling you here anyway… I think you should go… we better talk about this tomorrow morning…" mr. sakura said… panting hard.. holding her heart

Mikan was about to leave the room when suddenly….. DUG!

his father collapsed on the floor, holding his heart

"dad!!!!!!!!" mikan shouted

AFTER HOURS…………………………………………

Mr, Sakura, slowly woke up and laid his eyes on his assistant, who is reading a newspaper beside him

"Where is Mikan?" Mr. sakura asked….

His assistant suddenly put the newspaper aside and spoke

"oh, your finally awaked sir…" the assistant said in a nervous tone, while arranging his things

"you daughter left about an hour ago, she said she'll need to buy your medicine…"the assistant said

As he turned his head to Mr. Sakura and sat on the chair comfortably

"oh…. And you know, it's already 12:30 in the evening, I suggest you better go to bed… ah…" the assistant said as he yawn out loud

"but, I just got up from sleep… you can't expect me to sleep again.." Mr Sakura said sarcastically

The assistant didnt reply he just looked at Mr. Sakura and handed him an envelope

"what? Im already at the hospital, and you still give me work…"

The assistant didn't reply, and his face suddenly turned into a sad expression. Mr Sakura, was confused, so he opened the envelope, and his eyes opened wide, the moment he saw what's inside the envelope…

"is this mine?" Mr sakura said,

"yes, sir, the doctor said, you can't handle much pressure anymore, that means, you have to work less harder than what you did before… your lungs are affected with cancer and your heart cannot take it much longer… I tried to talk to the doctor about this but he said that he can do nothing about it…. He said you only have a little period of time left to live… 6 months is the maximum estimated time, and you could only make that long if you rest 17 hours a day…"

"have you informed my daughter about this?"

"no sir, the doctor said I must tell it to her but, regarding my position I don't have the right to decide on my own…"

"thank you…… please promise me to never tell it to my daughter as I told you so…"

"yes sir…."

ON THE OTHER HAND

Mikan was walking in the streets holding the medicines that she bought for her father..

_**I think no matter what I do… I can't change my life… I guess, I just have to think about what father said… about my future…**_

Mikan was thinking very hard while walking in the streets when she heard somebody whistled at her

"pssstt… psssttttt……… hey! You"

Mikan looked at the back, in the dark hallway, he saw a man leaning on the walls with his hands on his pocket ..

"what are you doing with that medicine…. Polkadots"

"Natsume! What are you doing there?" Mikan asked

"mind your own business polkadots, where are you going?" Natsume said as he walks towards Mikan

"What do you care! It's none of your business anyway…" Mikan said as she turned her back at natsume and walk away

"oh? Look whose the boss? Maybe... she has forgotten what happened to us yesterday.." natsume said as he smirked

"what do you want?" mikan said…. Irritatedly

"I don't know…" natsume said as he walk towards mikan

"maybe something… delightful for the night…" as he took a step forward

"something… warm…"another step forward and now, he was only inches apart from mikan's face… mikan blushed and closed her eyes

"something…." Natsume said as he looked at Mikans lips

Then suddenly Mikan forwarded her lips as if expecting a kiss… until she heard a loud laugh

"hahahhahaahah! I cant believe it! Hahahaaha you actually think Im going to kiss you!!! Hahaha! You look very stupid!!! Hahahahaha!"

"oh you!" mikan was about to punish natsume for humiliating her when her celfone rang….

**Hey Dad Look at me, think back and talk to me**

**Did I grow up according to plan?...**

"hello?" mikan said

"mikan! The medicine! Bring it here! Your father is in danger!" the man on the celfone was panicking

"what! ok ill be there!"

"hurry!"

"ok!" mikan shut her cel and looked back at natsume "I have to go"

"where are you going?"

"to my father, his in the hospital,, I gotta run! Gotta bring him this medicine!"

Mikan called a taxi and went away….


	6. shocked

**Sorry for making you wait for my updates…. Its really hard to study you know…. And our school is really tough… we are always busy and always craming!  
**

**It really sucks, the fact that the teachers are good to us but…… my grades are not…. HAHA! Anyway…… enjoy this please!**

**I Really appreciated your comments anyway…. It encourages me…. Please comment on this one too!**

* * *

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 6: Forget**

Mikan was inside the taxi, gripping her fathers medicine in her hands. she was nervous…. She doesn't want to see her father dead when she arrive there… she was hoping that her father is still okay while she is on her way to the hospital….

She kept on looking in the taxi driver as if telling him to drive faster…..

and then, the car stopped. She threw the money in the taxi driver and ran inside the hospital, she asked the nurse about her father's location… and ran as quickly as she can… when she arrived there… she slammed the door open and shouted..

"here's your!..." she was shocked to see his father sleeping as if nothing has happened.

"what the? I thought he needed this…I ran as quickly as I can and…" as she was complaining her father's assistant interrupted her

"shhhh….. the doctors already gave him some medicine… the doctor said that it will be included in the bill… so, you've got nothing to worry about.. miss mikan"

Mikan couldn't say anything else, the assistant's face is like an angel, _**innocent and honest**_…. She thought, even though she has seen it many times, this is the first time she ever looked at him closely…

"oh… I understand… well I've got to go… I still got classes tomorrow…." She said as she place the medicine in the table near the bed and opening the door

"wait…. I've got something to tell you… could you give me a minute?" the assistant said with a sign of loneliness in his face

"sure… what is it?" mikan replied, a bit nervous of what he is going to say

"Do you have any lover? Miss mikan"

"huh? What kind of question is that…? Are you going to blab about what happened this morning with my dad?"

_**What the? The angel suddenly turned into a devil?**_ She thought, a bit irritated

"no…… its not like that…" he said while his head is facing at the floor…

"then what is it?"

"I think… it would be better if you find a lover… your dad might like it… that's all, Miss mikan"

The assistant went out of the room quietly… while mikan was a bit disturbed on what he said… so she decided to follow him…

"Wait! Assistant!" she shouted while running towards the assistant's direction

"My name is ruka….miss mikan"

"Oh I mean ruka….. Is there some sort of a problem that concerns my dad?"

The moment mikan asked it to ruka…. Ruka could no longer reply… he doesn't want to tell a lie and at the same time… he doesn't want to tell mikan about his father's condition yet….. But he can't do anything else.. he must keep his promise..

"No, miss mikan, everything is fine…. You've got nothing to worry about" he said in such a tender voice..

"Oh… well…. Thank you for being with my dad this late..." mikan said and when she was about to bow down, ruka lifted up her head and said…

"It's okay miss mikan, it's my job anyway…oh and I already called his nurse and told them to take care of him..." ruka said as he turn his back to mikan and left..

_**Hmmm….. a very handsome guy! He might be a perfect boyfriend! Ehem…. What the hell I need to go home early… have to hurry**_

and Mikan walked out of the hospital and went home..

**THE NEXT DAY**

It was 7:30 in the morning… and Mikan was already awake… looking for her purse...

_**Shoot! I'm late again! Where the heck is my stupid bag!**_

She was already frustrated… She lost one of her favorite bags…. So she just uses her new bag from pairs… and left as quickly as she can…. She rushed down the stairs and ran through the door… but she noticed something…. The maids are gone and there are no cars waiting for her in the front house...

"What the? Where the heck is Shin?! Where are the maids? What the heck is going on here! I'm in a hurry!" Mikan was shouting…. She was so irritated. So she decided to take the taxi…. But when she was about to leave a woman called her name behind her…

"Mikan, is that you?" Mikan was surprised…. She knew whose voice is that

She looked back and was shocked to see someone whom she thought she wouldn't see in that place.

_**It's my mother… What is she doing here? **_

Mikan was bothered. Originally her mother would only go to there house for occasions like Christmas and New Year, Her mother is always busy at her work and is seldom seen by Mikan.

All she ever knew was that her mother is not a great mother at all. But even though Mrs. Sakura is at work. She kept calling every single maid in the house everyday just to make sure that Mikan is okay. She also calls his husband almost 3 times a day… but the greatest question is…

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

Mrs. Sakura approach her daughter and held her in the arms, while the shocked mikan is still unable to speak coz' for her… it's very unusual.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, I can see that your already dressed for school but I want us to be alone to this house in just a single day, so I gave the maids. the driver and other utilities a day-off… just for us to experience a normal life… isn't that great?" Mrs. Sakura said as she looked at her daughter.

"Bu---B---buut----aa---a" Mikan could hardly speak. The events occurred so quickly and she was unable to go with the flow…

"I know its too sudden to ask for changes but, somehow I missed you… I just want you to know that…"

"Stop it! I know there is a reason that you are here! You will never leave work because of this! You're a 100 workaholic! You love work more than your own daughter! So stop lying and—!"

SLAP!

Mikan was shocked… her mother slap her in the face… somehow Mikan can't stop the tears fall out from her eyes, she doesn't want her mother to see her like that so she ran to her room and cried.

She felt so lonely….. It was like she doesn't even know her own mother… but it was true…. She has no clue about her mother…

Ever since she was 8 her mother left her and began working 24 hours a day… Until then. She started hating her and refuses to talk to her every time she calls… But what ever she does… she is still her mother that will never change.

Mrs. Sakura was also in her room looking at Mikan's baby pictures….

"If only I become a good mother to you… You won't grow up like that… I guess I was already too late… Sorry Mikan but I have to do this"

**2 minutes later**

_**Crap! I just missed school and is now lying in my bed doing nothing…**_

Mikan looked up her bag and picked up her ipod video… While listening to the music… Her cellphone rang but she was unable to hear it…

She just focused to the music and fell asleep

Trrrrrtt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trrrrrrrt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"wa! What the heck! What time is it?"

She looked at the wall clock and sighed

"4:00? In the afternoon? Ah well… may be I slept too early…"

She went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat then suddenly

"Yo!" Somebody from behind called her and so Mikan looked back to verify who it was...

To her surprise it was natsume!

"What the heck are you doing here? This is my house! Get out!" mikan yelled at natsume and started pushing him out of the door but before she did, natsume grabbed her arm and closed the door… so Mikan was now leaning at the door

"wha…." Mikan was about to complain but natsume covered her mouth

"you talk too much polkadots, before you start complaining why don't you call your mother… she might answer your questions" natsume said as he looked at mikan's eyes

Mikan on the other hand was tantalized by natsume's charming eyes and blushed.

Natsume noticed that mikan was already calm so he took his hands of her mouth and sat at the kitchen.

Mikan took her cell and called her mom..

"hello?" mrs. sakura said while driving in the car.

"Mom… could you explain to me why this idiotic bastard is in here?" mikan said in a very irritated voice.

"I called told him to go over there and watch over you…" Mrs. Sakura replied

"but mom! This shit- over here is a good-for-nothing, come over here and tell the maids to return!"

"tsk… you know that I love you don't you? And I know that you hate me… I work 24 hours a day to make sure that you can live your life to the fullest but it seems like my only daughter has forgotten about values and love… so I'm giving you a mission."

"What?" mikan yelled at the phone?

"The mission is you must learn how to love again! And that good-for-nothing over there represented himself… since your father is not well; he is going to be your guardian. And by the time you've accomplished the mission; I will live in our house forever and give up on my work"

"Is this some sort of a challenge?" mikan said

"Yes, so, do you accept it?" mrs. Sakura asked

"I do." And mikan shut her phone and bowed, realizing that she has to win t make her mother stay, even though she felt abandoned on the pass few years she still wants to feel the love of a mother.

**on the other hand**

Mrs. Sakura called her husband

"Everything went as planned" Mrs. Sakura said wtha very calm voice

"Really?"

"Yes. I also ordered the maids and utilities to have a 3 month day off"

"That's good… I'm really happy that you agreed"

"It's for her own sake, she's already 16 and she must be prepared to take over your company. She must learn to live on her own with small allowances, she must learn to communicate and deal with people. So by the age of 17 she can take her place as SAKURA COMPANIES new CEO."

"Yeah… I know it might be early for her but she has too… and by the way…. I'm sorry…. It's my entire fault… I'm going to—d"

"Don't say that… you're not going to die, I'm the one to be blamed! I can't cure you… I must but I can't…." Mrs. Sakura said as tears fell down from her eyes."

"Don't worry... This is my destiny and I already accept it, so please keep your promise, and help me make our daughter a better person before I die…"

"I will…. I love you… I'll be there tomorrow… so please take a rest"

"Ok"

Mr. Sakura hang-up the phone and started to cry… She knew all along that things like this will always happen. And it did.

* * *

**Whew! after moths of not updating! finally eh? ahahahaha have fun! I'll have the next one next week! and i assure the 100 love events that will occur between mikan and natsume! your not gonna regret it!**


	7. Stuck

**Two thumbs up! Im back! After 2 years I guess? Hahahaha I'm so glad I graduated I even decided to continue my story…. I hope my grammar improved over the period of time, tell me if I still suck ok? To all my readers, aw thank you so much, please keep on supporting my story, eventhough im not so great at doing this kind of things, I'll try my best. I hope my inspiration and love for gakuen alice is not yet lost. I've got a lot of ideas wriggling around my mind now. So here it is! At last! Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 7: Stuck**

Mikan is sitting in the living room eating ice cream while Natsume kept on staring at her. She can't focus on the TV because, Natsume's eyes are too gorgeous, too daring for her not to notice. Finally, she decided to close the TV and confront Natsume

"What are you trying to do? Irritate me to death?" Mikan said in a very sarcastic voice tonality.

"Well no, I'm simply watching over you, don't you like it?" Natsume smirked

"NO." _**Your eyes are so flattering I can't even look at it . **_Mikan thought, as she looked away and blush

"Oh, I'm sorry, If you don't like it, I guess Im just going to call one of my girls and stare at her instead."

"hey! Don't leave me here."

"What makes you think I'm going to leave? Your beautiful mom asked me to look after you no matter what…"

"hmph. Well.. since my mom is beautiful, why don't you date her instead?" Mikan stood up, and angrily went to the kitchen

Natsume followed Mikan to the kitchen. When Mikan was about to open the fridge, Natsume held her hand and sniffed her hair.

"You don't have to be jealous about it, your beautiful than your mom, and you smell like cherries too. It captivates me you know.." Natsume said in a romantic way as he whispers it to her ears, and suddenly smirked.

Mikan was stunned, her face was all red and she could no longer move. Come on _**Mikan! He is just teasing you! Pull yourself together!**_ Suddenly Mikan pulled her hand away from Natsume and lifted her head, so it could bump onto Natsume's lips.

"Ouch! Watch it Polkadots!" Natsume complained as he move away from Mikan, touching his bleeding lips

"Serves you right!" Mikan put the ice cream in th fridge and gracefully walked out.

"where are you going polkadots?"

"Shopping! If you want to watch over me, I think you should hurry, and please give me the keys to my red mercedez."

"Here it is! Catch it!"

Mikan suddenly looked back unable to catch the key, as it hit her lower lip."

"Ouch! How dare you hit me!"

"Now we're even." Natsume smiled and locked the front door of the house.

"What are you doing? Open that"

Natsume walk towards Mikan's direction and lifted her up. Mikan struggled so hard but Natsume was too strong. He went upstairs and threw Mikan to her bed.

"There." Natsume said

"Im going out! Let me out!"

"Don't act like a spoiled brat polka dots, beside, can't you see our situation here?" Natsume grinned as he locked the door to Mikan's room and started removing his sweater

Mikan was shocked to Natsume's immediate actions, and gulped.

"I'm a man, you're a woman… and were in the same house, all alone…" Natsume said carefully putting his hands on the bed as he went closer to Mikan

"I'm gonna----." Mikan was'nt able to finish what she is saying when natsume put his finger on Mikan's lips

_**Oh my gosh no! I'm not gonna loose my virginity to a pervert**_

**On the other hand, about 7 minutes earlier**

Ruka arrived at Sakura's mansion for some business. Ruka is wearing a black tuxedo, a blue tie, white long sleeve, shiny black shoes and a shades.

He parked his car to the backyard and entered the house through the back door.

"Hello?" Ruka took out the keys from his pocket and began opening the mansion's front door , very quietly. He doesn't want to make any noise because he thought Mikan might be sleeping.

_**Luckily Mr. sakura gave me the house keys. Maybe Mikan is in her room, I'll go check.**_

Ruka walked up the stairs very gently until he heard a noise coming from Mikan's room, so he hurriedly ran to Mikan's room and unlocked the door

To his surprise… He saw Natsume on top of Mikan and both of their lips are wounded

"wha---- Natsume?" Ruka gawked as he looked at Natsume

**5 minutes later**

"Miss Mikan, Once again my name is Ruka, your father's personal assistant. Due to your father's request I'am sent here to take care of this mansion and your health. The maid's will come back when Miss Mikan finished her mission, so for the time being I will be in charge of the house."

Natsume and Mikan are both quiet, as they sat at the sofa, looking at a different direction

"Uhmm… I think Natsume will be your personal guard to watch over you in case a trouble arises." Ruka said, eaves dropping

"Guard? How can he be the guard? He is the onw who always gives me trouble!!! And he is the one who is going to prevent me from it? Great! Im in hell." Mikan complained

Ruka sighed and spoke "I'am sorry Miss Mikan, Natsume's family are known for their expertise in self-defense and combat abilities, including firearms. Natsume's dad manages the whole police department in Japan. Since, he represented himself, your mom immediately accepted him."

"But, my dad… does he know?"

"Yes Miss Mikan. He knew it all."

Mikan sighed. "alright then. I'll cook, I'm already starving. You can start your work tomorrow Ruka"

**The next morning**

"Polkadots! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Mikan stood up and prepared for school

_**Darn it! I still can't find my favorite bag!**_

Mikan ran down the stairs, ate some breakfast and rushed to the door

EEnggggggggggggg…..

Mikan jaw dropped, She saw Natsume driving his very own black Ferrari.

"Hey polkadots! Hop on!"

"Is that car yours?" Mikan asked

"Yeah. Your not the only rich person around here, come on, we're gonna be late."

Mikan sat at the car's backseat, then Natsume reacted

"hey! I'm ot your driver so sit beside me."

"Fine."

Mikan obediently sat beside Natsume, and sighed. Then Natsume drove off

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just teasing you yesterday."

"yea." Mikan answered, a bit down

"Are you feeling well polkadots?"

"Physically? Yes. Mentally? No."

When they reached the school. Natsume's fans are already waiting at the front gate.

"Damn." Natsume said with disgust

"Your fan club is increasing."

"yea. Okay, let's go." Natsume said

"what ? In that crowd? No way! Sumire will kill me."

"Well… I won't let her. I'll always protect you, I swear."

Mikan inhaled. She doesn't want to cause any touble anymore. A lot has been happening lately and let's face it. Her social life is at mess.

"HEY relax." Natsume said as he went out of the car to open Mikan's door

The girls are all shouting and cheering, but when they saw Mikan coming out of the car, the cheering suddenly turned into a glare and whispers.

_**Great! Nothing's better but to start the day with jealous eyes glaring at you. Just perfect!**_

Natsume on the other hand held Mikan's hands tightly

"Hey everyone! I want you to meet my girlfriend. Mikan Sakura."

Mikan's eyes widened along with every single student outside the campus

"What are you saying?" Mikan asked Natsume, a bit tantalized

"Don't worry, in this case, no more issues and besides, I get to be with you always since we're together, right? It'll be fine. Trust me." Nastume smirked and kiss her forehead

The fan girls became more shocked and suddenly all attention was on Mikan.

_**I promise you Natsume, someday, I'm going to kill you**_

* * *

**Voila! Done. Whew! Honestly, I forgot the flow of the story a bit, but I hope you still like it… please….. COMMENT!!!!!!! to all those people who kept on supporting my story despite my absent these past few years... i appreciate iT! i love you guys! hope you like this! Since i just graduated i have a lot of time to write.... hopefully ^_^**


	8. Tables Turned

**Update again! Gosh! Im so in the mood. By the way, since I'm sooo darn lazy, comments are all that keeps me pumped up, so don't forget to comment! Love you guys!**

**Here is chapter 8! I'm kinda thinkingof creating a new story, so please support any future stories of mine. Thanks!**

* * *

**Money or Love?**

**Chapter 8: Tables Turned **

Shocked Mikan is now in the classroom taking up chemistry. Mikan likes chemistry, that subject kinda makes her feel like a doctor. She really wants to be a doctor, the only thing that's stopping her is that his father and mother kept persuading her to take care of the Sakura industries.

"Hey Mikan…" Yuu called, at the back of Mikan's seat

"yea?" Mikan said as she looked at Yuu

"Hotaru talked to me today, she asked me if you could go to the special star class before lunch?" Yuu asked, whispering

"Did she told you why?" Mikan said, also whispering.

"No, but she did said that it's really important."

"okay, I'll go, thanks yuu." Mikan said and smiled at yuu

Yuu felt happy about Mikan's smile. Since Mikan usually have a cool and composed face, it is very rare to see her smile.

Ring!!!!

The chemistry class ended, Mikan immediately left the room to visit her most cherished friend, Hotaru. When, she about to enter the elevator, Natsume called her.

"Oi, polkadots. Where are you going? The cafeteria is this way."

"I'm going to see hotaru. Go eat already. Don't follow me like a stalker, your creeping me out."

"I'm not a stalker, Im your boyfriend remember?"

_**Why does he always irritate me?**_ Mikan glared at Natsume as the elevator door slowly close

"Text me if you need anything." Natsume said as the elevator door closed

_**Text him? I don't even know his number**_

Mikan checked her cell phone for Natsume's number and to her surprise, it was there. The elevator door opened, Mikan was now in the 6th floor, the special unit for students with special stars. Natsume is a special star student, as well as Hotaru. But Natsume usually stays at the 3rd or 4th floor.

Mikan stood at the lobby. Every student that passed by, always looks at her, the guys usually blush, the girls usually glare and some people, doesn't seem to care.

Mikan is attractive and popular. Even the special students know her. After a minute, the bell at special class rang and Hotaru immediately went to the lobby to meet Mikan

"Hotaru-chan!' MIkan yelled, so Hoataru would notice.

"Idiot. I told you not to greet me like that in a public place."

Hotaru pulled Mikan's hand and went to the rooftop. Mikan sat at the bench and took a bento out of her bag

"When did you start bringing your own lunch?" Hotaru asked because Mikan usually buys her food in the canteen.

"Since today. Ruka put it in my bag when I was eating breakfast."

"Ruka? Yea. He told me he'll be staying at your house."

"Wait a minute… You mean, the ruka you told me on the phone when you asked to go shopping with you is the same Ruka that is staying at my house right now?" Mikan asked innocently

"Of course you idiot. Why did you think I asked you to visit me anyway?"

Mikan stopped eating and eavesdropped. She looked at the furious hotaru who was sitting right next to her.

"Don't worry, since your so stupid, I know you won't hurt my ruka, right?" Hotaru asked a bit blushing when she said MY RUKA

Mikan smiled at hotaru and kept eating.

"Of course not, I'm not going to hurt your boyf-----." Hotaru covered Mikan's mouth to setop her from saying the next word. Hotaru is already blushing.

"We're just dating. So stop talking idiot."

Mikan nod and Hotaru realeased her hand from Mikan's mouth.

"Promise me, you won't make him do strange things."

"ok." Mikan closed her bento and put it in the bag.

"I'll be going now. I still have 4 classes to go. See yah!" Mikan left Hotaru in the rooftop

When Mikan was gone, hotaru's phone rang

_**Canon- hymn~~~**_

"hello?" Hotaru answered her phone

"This is Ruka. I've got a problem."

"About what?" Hotaru asked

"About Natsume's missing mom. I've been researching about it and after hacking on the database of the justice department. I've found a divorce paper from Mr. Hyuuga."

"Who is it?" Hotaru asked

After listening no Ruka's answer. Hotaru shut her phone and ran.

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan was walking at the 4th floor corridor when Sumire and her friends blocked her way.

"Hey Sakura-brat, How dare you steal Natsume from us." Sumire said while her hands are placed on her hips

"Get out of the way sumire. I have no time for your stupid thoughts. Your not worth any second of my time so piss off." Mikan said as she walk ahead towards Sumire

"I'm going to teach you to talk to me properly. Girls!"

The fan girls pushed Mikan to the wall and cornered her.

"Stop this Sumire!" Mikan protested

"I will, if you get out of our lives!" Sumire slapped Mikan to the face while the other fan girl pour a dirty water on Mikan's head.

"Now! Who is dirty! Who is more filthy! You Bi---." When Sumire was about to slap Mikan on her face again, Natsume grabbed Sumires arm and stopped the bullying

"Sumire. Enough. If you are going to hurt her, might as well hurt me instead."

_**Author's note: wah! Natsume's sooooooo cool!**_

Sumire was a bit ashamed and ran away along with the fan girls

Mikan who was now holding her cheeks sat down and wept.

Natsume pulled her up and carried her to the Nurse's office. Mikan is still crying. Natsume immediately hugged Mikan and wipe out her tears

"I told you. I should always follow you." Natsume said. The nurse will take care of your wounds and she will also let you clean yourself. Call me as soon as you leave.

Natsume left Mikan in the Nurse's office as she clean herself. When she is done, yuu, anna and nonoko arrived at the nurse office

"Mikan!! Are you alright?" Nonoko said and immediately ran towards Mikan to hug her.

"Natsume told us everything. We excused ourselves from the class since nonoko over here kept begging to see you." Anna said

"I'm fine anyway. You don't need to worry." Mikan said a bit tired.

"We'll make sure sumire and her friends will regret the way they treated you! I'm going to kill them all!" Yuu said with lots of integrity

"I already took care of it Yuu. I told my dad to drop half of Sumire's companies share and her father already promised that her daughter won't bother me anymore. I also asked the principal to let her transfer schools if she does this to me again." Mikan assured her friends.

Yuu, anna and nonoko seemed to agree to Mikan's decisions.

"hey, we've got to go back to class. Mr Jinno is going to kill us." Anna said

And they left.

The last class ended and Natsume escorted Mikan to his car. Mikan kept quiet as they drove home. When they arrived. Mikan went out of the car and bowed to Natsume

"Thank you and gomen." Mikan said "what can I do to repay you."

Somehow, Natsume smirked, This is the part he is expecting to happened

"Since I saved your life. You will be my very own maid." Mikan stood up and was furious

After all, Natsume is still Natsume right? But she must do what he said because a lady never backs up of her words.

She is now under Natsume's game.

**

* * *

****Yes! Finally****! The next chapter will be amazing I promise you! It's something to die for! Wahaha keep on reading ^^**


End file.
